


【漢康】AndJoy Area

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※原作向和平結局時間線後，漢康交往同居中。※雙性組件、R18描寫有。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 14





	【漢康】AndJoy Area

自仿生人成功遊行革命的那夜後，時間逐漸流逝……地球轉到了充滿可能性的2039。以耶利哥為主體，仿生人們逐漸建立各式各樣的團體，首先是工會、權利促進會、立法要求，法條通過的速度快得不可思議，彷彿人類之間的黨爭突然消失，攜手促進新物種的人權，而事實上，是人類的衣食住行各方面早已經離不開他們的造物，無論哪方都將爭取安卓這股獨立出去的第三勢力當成要務。某些「世界逐漸陷入仿生人鼓掌中」陰謀論流竄著，但檯面上總是擺著光明正大，讓反對者只能私下抱怨的理由。

爭取到各種基本權利後，部分尋找到自我的安卓進一步成立了各種如雨後春筍般冒出的店舖或者企業，2040年初，甚至有家小公司入了重掌模控生命的CEO卡姆斯基的法眼，親自出手重金收購成為子公司。創始該品牌的仿生人不但在集團中繼續得到重用，還擁有了百分之九十的人類一輩子都別想賺到的錢。那陣子電子報紙還打上了「仿生人的美國夢」的頭版標題，對這兩年來劇烈變遷的社會現象復又不厭其煩地探討了一番──即使每過上兩個月，類似的討論就會被拉出來一波。

若要問資深底特律居民漢克．安德森怎麼想，他會說：「有覺醒的仿生人們加入，底特律動得實在真他媽快。」

這個城市曾經在他幼時輝煌過，在他青春時車業凋敝陷入頹廢，又在他中年之際因為仿生產業捲起新風，這風在2038脫離了人類的掌控刮成風暴，而今風暴止息……這城市竟然奇蹟般撐過去了，又隱隱顯現被刷洗過一遍，枯木逢春的萌芽勢頭出來。

大批天性良善的仿生人成為被承認的公民，在耶利哥總部的溫和方針下熱心復興各種產業、試圖如何與人類一同創造財富，於是，仿生人的覺醒及隨後的回歸並沒有讓失業率進一步攀升反而下降，上千超級電腦們脫離束縛後的世界，竟比原本的現實更接近共榮的烏托邦一點點。

仿生人美國夢的第一站──那個叫做「仿生樂區」，被卡姆斯基相中的小公司──起初，它只是間標榜讓仿生人們自主客製化任何組件而聞名的工作室，讓人津津樂道的是，它沒能免俗，是從某間車庫裡發展起來的！

▲ ▼ ▲

「……所以你在我泡澡時闖進來，只是要告訴我，你去那裡自己訂做了些什麼新組件？」

「是的。」

漢克難以置信地望著眼前開始寬衣的仿生人，康納頷首，溫和的面容和身姿在浴室的蒸汽中看起來像罩上了一層輕透搖曳的暖紗。

「現在……時間太早了吧。」漢克微微齜牙笑道。

「是嗎？但是洗完澡後你就該睡了。」RK800捏著白襯衫扔進腳邊的洗衣籃，開始解褲頭：「我希望避免明天洗床單，因為天氣預報有百分之九十的機率下雨。」

這性暗示對於安卓來說已經算是十分合格了，漢克眼也不眨地等待康納要給他什麼「驚喜」。

安卓彎下腰，抬起小腿讓深色牛仔褲從膝蓋中脫出，它隨即跟上襯衫的行列被扔進進籃子裡。康納直起一絲不掛的身體，漢克瞇眼一瞧，好像沒什麼大不同……嗯？

「你 **那裡** ……」男人尷尬地搓搓下巴，盡可能委婉地問：「呃，是不是變小了一點點？」

「你注意到了嗎？」康納微笑，大方地走近浴缸讓人類觀賞他的機體，而他的手就這麼往下伸，托起那個一向被他自己用很沒情調的方式稱之為「男性性愛組件」的東西：「我一直想要稍小一點的，在跑步等行動時造成的不便也會比較低。」

「當然，你高興就好。」漢克也只能這麼說。

「不止是這個，」康納突然說，他是站著的，比泡在澡缸裡的漢克要高，這個相對位置很方便他接下來要展示的地方：「其實我沒有十足把握你是否會喜歡……」

康納一手托著仿生陰莖，另一手的手指更往下面一點探去，食指中指往兩邊輕輕分開，這瞬間漢克差點以為自己眼花了，他在那顏色乾淨宛如少年的囊袋之下，看見了一張被指尖分開露出嫩肉，彷彿岸邊貝蚌般濡濕的……女性性徵。

漢克發出了近似哀嚎和驚嘆揉雜的怪聲音：「……不會吧，康納！」

「不會什麼？」露著雙性組件的安卓垂下眼睛：「抱歉，你不喜歡？」

「不是！你、呃這個……有點刺激。」老安德森突然覺得周圍水溫太高了，應該放點冷水才能平衡一下，於是他就這麼做了，順便還能轉移注意力。

「那麼是喜歡？」RK800堅持地追問：「我能進浴缸了嗎？」

「操，」漢克接住安卓伸出的手免得他跨進來時滑倒，嘴裡也不是真抱怨：「我什麼時候能拒絕你過？」

康納笑笑，浴缸裡的水在他泡進去時滿溢而出，他調整了位置坐在漢克懷裡，還要對方摸摸他的胸口：「這裡也換了材質，你沒發現。」

「真的？」漢克不由得對近在咫尺的安卓耳朵輕聲細語起來，康納背貼在自己胸膛，不過他這併攏著膝蓋和小腿的坐姿是認真的嗎？接下來不是就該開始調情嗎？

「摸起來觸感更好，而且填充材質有些微增量，不多，以人類的眼力從側面大概才能察覺到……哦，還有臀部也是，我認為你可能會喜歡飽滿些的手感。」康納說這話時，漢克聽見了安卓那熟悉的，帶點小得意的腔調，他忍不住微笑。

「白話文就是你去豐胸豐臀了？」漢克立刻抱住懷裡的傢伙實際體驗一下，他在康納胸口輕輕揉搓了幾下，好像……還真的有！他馬上就捨不得放手了，心臟撲通撲通地跳，他暗自嘲笑自己這麼快就把持不住，好像還是年輕性急的毛頭小子一樣。

「唔……我的性愛程式在運作了，現在很敏感。」安卓對他低語，側過來的腦袋往男人濕淋淋的下巴上啄：「我建議你可以先嘗試新的女性組件，裡面已經準備完畢。」

「……老天啊，康納。」

漢克覺得這水溫好像還是太熱了。

康納說他現在很敏感並不是假的，當漢克挺進他嶄新的縫隙裡時，安卓發出了和周圍水蒸氣一樣纏綿的輕哼。

「哦……你會讓我在浴缸裡泡成皺巴巴的老樹皮。」漢克額上水和汗一起凝結成珠，新的女性器官和後面的感覺微妙地不太一樣，但是同樣銷魂蝕骨。

他開始淺淺地操起來，浴缸的空間還算足夠但可沒有大到能讓他們任意胡鬧，康納已經轉過來坐在他身上，讓漢克一邊捏著那圓潤了一點的小屁股一邊感受他挺立的乳尖一下一下蹭在自己多毛的胸膛。

「你就這麼愛緊貼著我？」

「是的……是的。」安卓的眼睛濕漉漉地望著前方，漢克的心再度對著他融化了，康納只有在做愛的時候表情最為豐富，他的臉上有情慾、純粹的快樂、被弄得快感連連時的無措，帶點無辜的誘惑，還有……對他的愛意。

漢克也愛極了他，簡直恨不得從那雙眼睛開始，將安卓身上的蜜糖嘗遍。

水波晃動，不時從邊緣溢出，交織的呻吟低低在浴室中反射迴響，在這回音效果強烈的空間中，他們都不自覺壓抑了音量，卻有了更色情的效果。

康納在做愛時不太說完整的句子，漢克知道他的仿生人其實意外地好色……或說是坦率，他很專注享受這件事，原話是「我投入和你的性行為時，會盡量避免同步處理其他事情。」

真是可愛。

「我要射滿你，前面後面都要。」漢克叼著康納的耳垂說葷話，警用安卓下面那張小嘴一夾一吸的，就算泡在水裡也是一副渴得不行的模樣。

「好，哈啊……嗯，漢克……」

「多叫一點，我愛聽。」

「……漢克。」

他們抱在一起，喁喁細語，緊緊相連，波光起伏，缸中的水位不知不覺下降了不少──都是被他們的動作弄到溢出去的。但康納不會感到寒冷，身為人類的漢克也沒有，因為他懷中的安卓就像個小火爐。

「這裡也餓了嗎？」漢克一面抽插女性組件的部分，一面伸手摳弄康納的後穴，幾根粗糙還泡到稍微起皺了的指節用和前面差不多的韻律同時操他，康納的聲音拔高，比往常還多的快感反饋讓他距離資訊過載只差一步之遙，他更賣力扭動腰肢，暗示強壯的人類，自己還要更多……

「噢安卓，你讓我好忙！」漢克佯怒：「我是不是太寵你了，你才老是先斬後奏，嗯？現在這裡變成有兩個洞要操，前面還有一根小東西要我摸……」

他們在一起已經有段時間了，康納已經學會不把長官在性事中的責備當真，他起初還真的認真請教過如何改正好讓漢克不要生氣，結果那時事後的漢克脹紅了臉，說著「我才沒生氣，那叫情趣！」還輕扇了他的屁股一下。

所以康納學會了分辨什麼情況下是情趣，進而配合。

「不對，漢克，這裡還有……」八爪章魚般的仿生人微翹著唇著低下頭朝漢克索吻，男人噗哧一笑，然後迎上，他當然會滿足康納的所有要求，就算「忙」到隔天腰痠背痛也沒關係。

「 **安卓式撒嬌。** 」他喃喃說：「我要為你這欠操的行為起個名。」

潮濕黏膩的甜蜜交纏還在進行，也許是地點的不同還有新的組件讓他們都有了新奇的感受，這次的性愛更加激烈且持久，他們在有限的空間裡換了幾次能做到的體位，有個插曲是，當漢克抬起安卓的腿用正面位抽插著康納後面的小穴時，雙臂鬆鬆攀著浴缸邊緣的RK800突然上半身整個滑進了水裡泡著，嚇得漢克趕緊將他撈起來抱好。

「實際上我不用呼吸空氣。」康納還這麼說：「不必擔心我溺水……可以繼續。」

「我才沒有這麼重口味！」漢克氣得掐他的腰：「小渾蛋！」

但康納總是能用無辜的眼神和自動歪起來的腦袋把他的人類哄好，漢克重重嘆氣，把這事拋到腦後，也只能用更激烈一點的方式好好教育這台壞安卓了。

「漢克，我又要，高潮了……啊……」

也已經射過一次的漢克正在努力耕耘要填滿第二張穴，他溫柔地說：「唔，你來吧……」

「哈啊──嗯！」

安卓多次高潮後虛弱的模樣又再一次讓漢克看直了眼，在那私密處，康納縮小了一號的仿生陰莖淌出了濁白的體液，經過睪丸往下流到他的女陰，那裡擬真地顯現出剛被狠狠疼愛過的樣子，不但外唇紅腫微張著，內裡若隱若現的嫣紅貝肉還含著他第一發的精水。這些混在一起的光景除了淫糜還真找不出其他詞來形容。

他們早就髮絲散亂，全身水淋淋，浴缸中水溫已經不再熱呼呼，該起身了。漢克原打算在浴室瘋狂完後就摟著安卓回床上一夜好眠，但他現在好像又有點心癢……

「康納，寶貝兒，明天還是洗床單吧？」壯實的安德森副隊長嚴肅地和他的搭檔討論：

「找個地方烘乾就行了，或者我們買台烘衣機，好不好？」


End file.
